You're My Firework
by infinityLittleLamb
Summary: A veces piensas que todo esta mal en tu vida, y solo hay dos personas que le dan sentido alguno. ¿Qué pasara cuando a Quinn la aparten durante 7 años, de las únicas personas que saben como se siente con solo verla? ¿Cómo se sentirán ellos al saber que Quinn ya tiene otros amigos en quien confiar,y una persona a quien amar? Descubran lo leyendo esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola (:

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y sus productores. La historia y la trama si son de nuestra propiedad, excepto la canción "firework" que es en la que nos basamos, esa es propiedad de Katy Perry.

Sin más preámbulos disfruten la historia (:

FIREWORK

Russell: ¡TE DIGO QUE ESA NIÑA ES UN PROBLEMA! – Gritó furioso a su esposa.-

Judy: -Llorando.- Lo sé, por eso te dije que la diéramos en adopción, cuando nació.

Detrás de una pared, la pequeña Quinn escuchando todo y llorando silenciosamente.

Russell: Ya le había advertido a esa estúpida niña que no se juntara con gente como Santana y Noah, que lo único que traen son problemas. –Dijo ya un poco más calmado.-

Judy: Tengo una solución. –Dice levantándose del sillón donde se encontraban.-

Russell: ¿Cuál es? –Le pregunto a su esposa.-

Judy: Hay que mandarla al internado donde mi hermana Susan, mando a la linda Brittany. –Dice Judy esperando la respuesta de su esposo.-

Russell: -Se levanta de golpe del sillón.- Si, es la mejor solución.

Cuando ambos rubios terminaron de hablar, Quinn ya no lo soporto más y se fue corriendo a su habitación, para así llorar sin que sus padres la escucharan.

Cuando al fin llego a su destino, abrió la ventana que daba al balcón de su mejor amigo Noah Puckerman; para poder desahogarse con él. En ese instante, Noah estaba en su habitación jugando videojuegos.

Noah escuchó su ventanal abrirse de golpe; sobresaltado por el estruendoso ruido volteo inmediatamente para ver qué había sucedido.

Noah: ¿Qué caraj… -Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, la rubia de ojos verdes se abalanzó hacia él capturándolo en un fuerte abrazo.-

Quinn: -Llorando en el hombro de su amigo.- Noah no sabes de lo que me eh enterado…

De pronto se escuchó alguien tocando la puerta bruscamente.

Santana: ¡Noah, ábreme! –Gritó la hermana menor de Noah.-

Noah hace un quejido molesto, ya que su hermana había arruinado el momento que tenía con su amor platónico. Quinn viendo que su amigo no tenía planeado abrir la puerta, ella se separó de él, y la abrió.

Santana: ¿Quinnie, qué hace… -Antes de acabar su pregunta, se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado un buen rato llorando.- ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Quién te hizo llorar?, ¿Debo matar a alguien?

Quinn: -Soltó una leve carcajada por las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga.- No San, es solo que…

En eso se escuchó un grito que provenía de la cocina.

Maribel: ¡BAJEN YA A CENAR! –Gritaba furiosa, ya que sus hijos no le hacían caso.-

Noah: Bueno Quinn… ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –Pregunto esperanzado.-

Quinn: Pues…

Santana: Anda quédate. –Haciendo un puchero, al cual su amiga no pudo resistirse.-

Quinn: De acuerdo San. –Sonriendo levemente.-

Antes de bajar Santana le grito a su mamá.

Santana: ¡MAMÁ, QUINN SE QUEDARA A CENAR! –Grito mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras.-

Maribel: -Grito desde la cocina.- ESTA BIEN NIÑOS, BAJEN DE UNA BUENA VE… -Vio a Santana sentada en la mesa, lista para cenar.- ¿Dónde están Noah y Quinn?

Santana: son lentos en bajar, pero ya vienen mamá. –Respondió mientras empezaba a comer.-

Noah: Ya mamá ya bajamos, no hagas tanto drama.

Maribel: Hola Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde cielo?

Santana: Hey! Ami nunca me dices cielo. –Decía con la boca llena.-

Maribel: Santana! No hables con la boca llena!

Antes siquiera de que Quinn se sentara, escucharon como tocaron violentamente la puerta y alguien gritaba fuera de la casa claramente furioso.

Quinn: Es mi papá, debo irme. –Decía mientras empezaba a temblar de miedo.-

Maribel: pero cielo, no has cenado nada, déjame a mi hablar con tu padre.

Quinn asintió levemente y Maribel salió de la casa, mientras Santana, Quinn y Noah hablaban. 20 minutos después entro Maribel con una amplia sonrisa.

Quinn: ¿Qué… Que le dijo? –pregunto nerviosa.-

Maribel: Que podías quedarte a dormir esta noche. –Sonrío.-

Santana: ¡Sí! ¡FIESTA! –grito eufóricamente.-

Maribel: Santana, no grites en la mesa! –Regaño a la pequeña morena.-

Noah que no había hablado en todo este tiempo por estar muy ocupado comiendo dijo.

Noah: ¡Genial, hagamos un maratón de películas esta noche!

Quinn: Por mi está bien, ¿qué dices San?

Santana: Si, como sea… mamá ¿hay postre? –Le pregunto a su mamá con ojos brillosos.-

Tiempo más tarde todos habían acabado su cena y Santana su postre.

Noah: Y… ¿Qué película quieres ver Quinn? –Le preguntaba tiernamente.-

Quinn: mm… La de la bella durmiente.

Santana: -Interrumpiendo el momento.- ¿Qué? NO, YO NO QUIERO VER ESO, QUIERO VER DE ACCION, DE SANGRE CON ZOMBIES.

Noah: La bella durmiente está bien. –Decía ignorando a Santana.-

Santana: Noah! Tú odias esa película…

Quinn: Es mi favorita. –Decía con un brillo en los ojos.-

Noah: Si, la mía igual, me gusta la parte donde los autos se transforman en monstros gigantes.

Santana: -Explotaba en carcajadas.- Idiota! Esa es la de Transformers, donde sale mi novia, Megan Fox.

Quinn: -Reía con Santana.- ¡Ami también me gusta esa película! Si quieres la podemos ver.

Santana: O mejor una de terror. –Decía con una sonrisa malévola.-

Quinn: Si, pero necesito a mi osito de peluche para ver una película de terror. –Decía mientras miraba con una amplia sonrisa a Noah.-

Noah: A tus ordenes mi querida Quinn. –Mencionaba con una sonrisa de orgullo.-

Santana: Déjense de cursilerías, escojamos una maldita película. –Decía rodando los ojos.-

Noah: -Miraba con enojo a su hermana menor, por haber roto otro momento hermoso con Quinn.- Esta bien. Veremos la de "La Maldición" –Volteo a ver a Quinn, para ver qué opinaba, la rubia solo asintió.-

Santana: Okay, pónganla, iré por palomitas.

Quinn: San, ¡solo piensas en comer! –Reía junto con Santana.-

Los tres niños se sentaron a ver la dichosa película; la rubia se sentó en medio de los dos morenos, para así poder abrazar a Noah o a Santana cuando tuviera miedo… Pero prácticamente estrangulo a los hermanos durante toda la película, y en el brazo de Noah dejo marca de sus uñas, que le durarían un buen tiempo.

Los hermanos decidieron dormir todos juntos en la sala, porque la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes; no quería dormir sin sus dos guardianes. Santana dormiría en un sillón, mientras que Quinn y Noah dormirían juntos en el piso.

Quinn: Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí esta noche. –Agarro la mano de Noah.-

Noah: -Cuando sintió la caricia de Quinn un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, que no podía ser visto debido a la oscuridad.- No es nada, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro; cuando de repente un ronquido por parte de Santana los sobresaltó a ambos, haciendo que miraran a otro lado.

Quinn: -Sentándose de golpe.- Noah, tengo que decirte algo. –Dijo con voz seria, que alarmo un poco al moreno.-

Noah: ¿Qué pasa Q? –Pregunto preocupado por la actitud de su amiga.-


	2. Chapter 2: La noticia

**Disclaminer: **_No somos dueños de Glee ni sus personajes, nos inspiramos en la canción "firework" de Katy Perry (: La historia es completamente nuestra._

_HOOOLAAA (: disculpen por tardar tanto para subir otro cap, pero no se nos había dado la oportunidad de escribir uno, pero como recompensa subiremos 2 capítulos, e intentaremos actualizar más seguido. _

_Guest: Todos amamos a Santana especialmente yo (: y obvio Puck siempre es lindo con Quinn :3_

_QuickShipper: Lo sé, yo también amo a Quick (3) amo también mucho a Santana :3_

_Guest: No esperábamos que a alguien le pudiera encantar, y gracias (:_

_Gudelia: Muchas gracias, Santana es una loquilla :P_

_Pedro Lpez: Gracias (:_

_mrs. Oversttret: Ustedes nos dan inspiración para seguir, muchas gracias (: _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no esperábamos tener más de dos jajajajaja._

_**Capítulo 2: La noticia**_

Viernes por la noche.

Noah esperaba pacientemente que su amiga volviera a hablar. Hasta que se desesperó y le pregunto a la rubia.

Noah: ¿Qué pasa Quinn? – Dijo mientras sacudía a su amiga por los hombros.-

Entonces su único y primer amor, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Y en ese momento empezó a hablar, la cara de Noah cambio su sonrisa leve por una cara de pánico.

Noah: No, no puede ser. –Llorando.-

Quinn: Lo siento Noah, mis papás tomaron esa decisión, sin siquiera consultármelo. –Abrazo fuertemente al moreno.-

Santana comenzó a despertar y a bostezar fuertemente. Y los dos niños se separaron rápidamente.

Santana: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras Quinnie?

Quinn: San, me iré a un internado a Londres el otro mes. –Dijo la rubia llorando y abrazando a su mejor amiga.-

Santana: -llorando.- No te puedes ir, no nos puedes dejar, no, no de esa manera. –Grito y se fue corriendo directamente a su cuarto.-

Quinn fue tras Santana ya que sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, llego, se postro enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Santana y toco levemente la puerta.

Quinn: San, ábreme por favor. –Decía en voz baja.-

Santana: No. Vete. –Gritaba.-

Noah: Santana, cállate. Mamá está durmiendo y mañana trabaja en la mañana. –Decía mientras subía las escaleras.-

Maribel: -Saliendo de su habitación.- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Acaso es un mercado? ¿Por qué tanto gritadero y porque están despiertos? –Gritaba molesta.-

Noah: Lo lamento, mamá, eso solo que Sanny está llorando.

Maribel: -Sorprendida.- ¿Llorando? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Decía alarmada.-

Santana: -Sale de su habitación tallando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.- Quinnie se va, para siempre. –Abrazaba fuertemente a su madre y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.-

Quinn: No, no es para siempre, solo será por un tiempo.

Maribel: ¿Por qué te vas cielo?

Quinn: Pues vera…

FLASHBACK.

Quinn: No quiero hacer esto. –Decía.-

Santana: No pasa nada, yo estaré contigo siempre, no te dejare sola.

Quinn: Esta bien, confió en ti. –Tomo la mano de su mejor amiga.-

Noah: -Sintiéndose excluido de la escena y algo celoso.- Okay, mucho cariño.

Santana: Noah esta celoso. –Cantaba la morena para molestar a su hermano mayor.-

Noah: -Ignorando completamente a Santana como siempre, pregunto.- ¿Quieres hacerlo Quinn?

Santana: -Hacía pucheros ya que sabía que la rubia hacia lo que fuera frente esa cara.- Anda, Quinnie.

Quinn: Esta bien. –Sonrío.-

Noah le dio la mano a Quinn, y se dirigieron al buzón, donde colocaron un par de petardos, mientras prendían la mecha de estos y cerraban rápidamente la puerta, al ver que el dueño de la casa salía para revisar su correo.

Figgins al abrir el buzón, no se topó con su correo, sino que en vez de eso, le estallaron varios petardos en las manos haciéndolo saltar del susto.

Figgins: ¿Quién demonios hizo esto? – Dijo con un acento árabe que lo caracterizaba.-

Los tres niños al ver eso salieron corriendo de ahí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Em ese momento por la adrenalina y presión del momento, la pequeña rubia no pudo controlar su equilibrio y cayó al suelo; Noah fue el único que se detuvo y fue a ayudar a Quinn, ya que Santana la ignoro completamente y siguió corriendo hasta casi llegar al final de la calle.

Noah: -Ayudando a su amor a pararse- ¿Estas bien Quinnie?

Quinn: -Perdiéndose completamente en los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo- Si… Gracias –Sonriendo dulcemente.-

En ese momento llego Figgins y los tomo a los dos por los brazos.

Figgins: Llamare a sus padres. –Dijo furioso.-

Noah: -Al ver que Quinn estaba a punto de llorar decidió intervenir.- Ella no hizo nada la culpa solo fue mía.

Figgins: No me engañes mocoso, yo los vi a ustedes dos y a otra niña que no alcance a ver, apuesto a que fue tu revoltosa hermana Santana ella siempre está causando problemas.

Quinn: -Lo miró furiosa.- No, Santana no tiene nada que ver en esto. –Defendió a su mejor amiga a pesar de que ella la abandono en el piso minutos antes.-

Figgins: No me importa, le diré a sus padres.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Maribel: -Mirando severamente a sus hijos- No puedo creer que hayan orillado a la dulce Quinn a hacer eso… Espera, ¿tú también estabas ahí Santana?

Santana: -Ignorando completamente a su mamá- ¿Por eso te vas a ir? ¿Por nuestra culpa? ¿Qué hemos hecho Noah? Somos unos monstruos. –Volviendo a llorar.-

Noah: No puede ser, lo, lo siento tanto Quinn. –Decía intentando no llorar.-

Maribel: Niños, a la cama, mañana podrán hablar todo lo que quieran, pero es tarde ya. –Decía conteniendo las lágrimas que yacían corriendo por sus mejillas.-

Los tres niños bajaron las escaleras y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente

8:46 am Noah y Quinn ya estaban despiertos, y Santana estaba durmiendo.

Noah: no puedo creer lo mucho que Santana duerme, es como un oso flaco.

Quinn: -Reía.- Es un hermoso oso. –Viendo a Noah.- Debo ir a casa.

Noah: Esta bien. –Decía acompañándola a la puerta.-

Ese mismo día, más tarde la morena y la rubia se encontraban jugando en el jardín de la rubia, entonces Santana dijo.

Santana: Quinn, ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Quinn: No, San, ¿Y tú?

Santana: No… ¿Qué se sentirá?

Quinn: No lo sé, lo único que sé, es que no quiero darlo a la persona equivocada.

Santana: No, ni yo. –Decía sonrojada, viendo hacia otro lado.-

Quinn acaricio la mejilla de su mejor amiga, con sus delicadas manos acerco el rostro de la morena y esta rozo los labios de la rubia con los suyos, primero fue algo lento y suave, después la rubia fue aumentando el ritmo del beso, no fue un beso tan apasionado, pero fue un beso largo y tierno. Las dos pequeñas no se habían percatado que había dos personas.

Santana: -Con los ojos cerrados por la emoción del beso.- Fue hermoso.

Quinn: - Con una gran sonrisa.- Lo sé, fue algo mágico.

Los rostros de las chicas se encontraban a escasos centímetros; desde adentro de la casa de Quinn las veía Russell asqueado por la escena y desde el otro lado de la calle estaba el pequeño Noah, que ahora se encontraba llorando.

Santana vio por el rabillo del ojo tras la cabeza de Quinn a su hermano, muy triste, y entonces corrió a su casa, dejando atrás una Quinn bastante confundida.

Russell: ¿Qué cree que hacia esa cualquiera besándote? –Saliendo de su casa y gritándole a Quinn.-

Noah veía como regañaban a su amada, la cual le había roto el corazón entonces cuando si iba a armar de valor e ir a defenderla, Russell golpeo a Quinn fuertemente, y la metió a la casa estirándole el cabello, la pequeña rubia no paraba de llorar.

Noah podía escuchar los gritos insultando a Quinn y a Santana, podía oír como golpeaban a la pequeña y los sollozos que ella emitía. Noah espero hasta que Russell y Judy salieran a sus compras nocturnas. Las cuales les llevaban horas y horas. Entonces cuando vio que se subían al auto, espero a que llegaran y doblaran en la esquina, entonces corrió a casa de Quinn y toco su puerta. La rubia salió con marcas y moretones por todo su pequeño cuerpo, cuando el moreno la vio así no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa Noah? –Intento sonreír, pero era casi imposible.-

Noah: ¿Por qué te golpearon? –Cuestiono preocupado, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, solo quería escucharla de ella.-

Quinn: Yo… Noah, me iré el lunes, no el otro mes. –Cambiando de tema completamente.-

Noah: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!

**N/A:** _Esperamos __que les haya gustado, personalmente yo me enamoro más de Puck, Santana y Quinn (3) Dejen sus reviews como hasta ahora lo han hecho, en unos momentos más subiremos el otro capitulo (:_


	3. Chapter 3: Es difícil decir adiós

Disclaimer: _Ni Glee ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y sus productores. La historia y la trama si son de nuestra propiedad, excepto la canción "firework" que es en la que nos basamos, esa es propiedad de Katy Perry._

_**Capítulo 3: Es difícil decir adiós**_

1 hora más tarde, Noah iba saliendo de casa de Quinn, había llorado demasiado, el amor de su corta vida se iba a ir a Londres dentro de dos días, y él no podía hacer nada para detenerla, solo tenía 11 años.

Santana: Noah… -Dijo con la cabeza baja.- ¿Estas… estas molesto conmigo por besar a Quinn?

Noah: Eso ahora no importa, ella se va el lunes, tenemos que mañana pase un día inolvidable.

Santana: ¿Cómo que se va el lunes? ¡No puede ser! –Llorando.-

Noah: Santana, llorar no sirve de nada, ella se va a ir, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Santana: Tienes razón, hay una feria cerca, hay que llevarla. –Decía la morena, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.-

Noah: Le avisaré. –Fue corriendo a su cuarto, entonces la vio, ella estaba a punto de irse a dormir, pero Noah toco su ventana, y Quinn fue a abrir.-

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa Noah?

Noah: Mañana te llevaremos a un lugar muy especial, aquí nos vemos a las 12:00 PM. –Decía el moreno, con un brillo en sus ojos.-

Quinn: Si, está bien Noah. –Se escuchó que sus padres llegaban le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió a su cama.-

Noah quedo en SHOCK o.o ya que los besos de la rubia siempre tenían esos efectos en él. Santana entro al cuarto de Noah y a él se le vino la imagen de las "quinntana" besándose. Miro con furia a su hermana menor y simplemente la ignoro.

Santana: Noah, puedes perdonarme?

Noah: Solo mañana, Quinn tiene que irse de aquí feliz, ahora por favor, vete de aquí.

Santana: Pero… -La interrumpe su hermano.-

Noah: ¡QUE TE LARGUES! ¿NO ENTIENDES O QUE? –Fulmino a su hermana menor con la mirada.-

Santana solo se fue, amaba a su hermano, pero estaba feliz por haber dado su primer beso, y no con cualquier persona si no con Quinn, alguien a que ella amaba demasiado, era como su hermana menor, solo quería lo mejor para ella. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Al día siguiente Santana fue la primera en levantarse se alisto y salió a recoger el correo, volteo a casa de Quinn y la vio ahí parada también recogiendo su correo, Quinn corrió a Santana y la abrazo fuertemente.

Quinn: Eres mi mejor amiga San, te amo. –Decía abrazándola.-

Santana: Y tú la mía Quinnie. –La abrazaba fuertemente.-

Noah iba saliendo de la casa y las vio abrazadas, azoto la puerta de la casa y ambas niñas se separaron por el ruido.

Quinn: Ho-Hola Noah. –Decía sonriéndole a su amigo.-

Noah: Quinnie. –La abrazo, la elevo del piso y le dio una vuelta.-

Santana: Quinn, es mejor que te lleves otra cosa.

Quinn: ¿No puedo llevar vestido? ¿A dónde iremos?

Santana: Solo ve y cámbiate. –Decía, la rubia obedeció y se fue a cambiar, 30 minutos después Quinn estaba lista, fue corriendo a casa de los Puckerman.-

Quinn: Ya nos vamos? –Pregunto ansiosa.-

Noah: Si, vámonos.

Llegaron a donde los hermanos habían planeado estar el día entero. Era una gran feria, con muchos colores, alegría, música y algodones por todas partes *-* Maribel los había llevado y los recogería a las 7:00.

Quinn: -Asombrada.- Órale! Jamás había venido a una feria, que hermosa es, como tú san.

Santana: No hay nada más hermoso que tu Quinn. –La miraba con brillo en sus ojos.-

Noah: -Tosía llamado la atención de las niñas.- Sigo aquí. ¿Saben? –Decía alzando su mano.-

Quinn: Noah, es muy lindo. –Decía acercándose a él.-

Noah: Tú eres hermosa. –Decía nervioso.-

Quinn: Eres tan tierno. –Le daba un beso en la mejilla.-

Sin darse cuenta Santana se había ido a un pequeño puesto donde vendían dijes, la morena encontró dos letras pequeñas en cursiva una era la "Q" y otra la "S". Ella compro las dos letras para ella y su mejor amiga, para que la recordara por siempre.

Mientras tanto con Noah y Quinn.

Noah: No, tú eres más linda. –Decía el moreno.-

Quinn: No, Noah, entiende.

Santana: -Llegando.- No, Quinn es más linda. Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa. –Decía jalando la mano de Quinn y empujando a Noah.-

Quinn: -Corriendo de la mano de Santana.- San. –Decía parándose y haciendo parar a su amiga.-

Santana: ¿Qué pasa Quinnie bonita? –Decía viendo fijamente a Quinn.-

Quinn: Eres la mejor amiga de todas, y ese beso que nos dimos, fue hermoso, quiero que seamos amigas por siempre, además gracias por traerme hoy, jamás había ido a una feria, gracias por estar conmigo siempre. Seremos mejores amigas, aunque estemos lejos, ¿Si? –Pregunto la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.-

Santana: -Llorando, la abrazo fuertemente y susurro al oído de la hermosa rubia.- Para siempre.

Noah estaba formado para subirse a la montaña rusa con Quinn y su hermana.

Quinn: -Se separó de Santana.- Vamos, Noah nos espera.

Al final del día los 3 niños se habían subido más de dos veces a todos los juegos de la feria, la pequeña Quinn jamás había comido un algodón de azúcar, y el moreno la sorprendió comprándole 3 uno rosa, uno azul y uno morado.

Noah: -Llega con 5 algodones.- Ten enana. –Le da uno rosa a Santana.- Toma Quinnie. –Le da los 3 algodones que le había comprado y él se queda con uno azul.-

Quinn: -Se tiró sobre Noah.- Eres tan lindo Noah. –Le da un beso en la mejilla.-

Los 3 niños esperaron a Maribel, 5 minutos después ya había llegado. Llegaron a sus casas y Judy esperaba a Quinn afuera mañana se iría a las 4:00 de la tarde.

Judy: Hola, Maribel. –Decía con una sonrisa sincera.-

Maribel: Hola, Judy. –La abrazaba.-

Judy: Bueno Lucy, despídete de tus amigos mañana jugaras con ellos toda la tarde.

Quinn: Adiós Noah, adiós San. –Besa la mejilla de los niños y luego beso las mejillas de Maribel.-

Noah se dirigía a dormir cuando su pequeña hermana lo llamo.

Santana: Ven Noah. –Gritaba Santana.-

Noah: -Fue al cuarto de su hermana menor lleno de ponis y unicornios a ella le gustaban porque a Quinn también le gustaban.- ¿Qué?

Santana: -Saca los dijes.-

Noah: -Antes de dejar que Santana dijera algo se sobresaltó.- ¡Por Dios, Santana! ¿De dónde los robaste?

Santana: Si no me dicen Noah. –Fulmino a su hermano con la mirada.- Se los compre a Quinn, le daré la "S" de Santana.

Noah: -Conmocionado por la escena.- ¿Y por qué mejor no le das la "Q" a ella?

Santana: Para que recuerde mi nombre "SANTANA." Para que recuerde a su mejor amiga.

Noah: Buenas noches San. –Sale del cuarto de su hermana y se va al suyo, salió a ver a Quinn, le gustaba verla.- Buenas noches Quinnie. –Dijo para el mismo, vio que la niña antes de dormir dio un mordisco a uno de los algodones, sonrío y entonces si se fue a la cama.-

Noah se fue a dormir no sin antes ir al cuarto de su hermana menor darle un pequeño beso en la frente y apagar la luz, sin cerrar la puerta, ya que sabía que a la pequeña le daba miedo la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente Santana se levantó por un inconfundible aroma, así es eran pastelillos, bajo corriendo y vio a su mamá cocinando se sentó en la mesa sin hacer ruido, Maribel se volteo para poner 2 pastelillos en cada plato, entonces vio a la morena sentada se asustó tanto que los pastelillos salieron volando por el aire, Santana cambio su sonrisa por una cara de pánico, fue corriendo a levantar los pastelillos y los puso en un plato grande.

Maribel: Dios Santo, Santana casi me matas. –Decía con una mano en el pecho.-

Santana: Mamá, hoy se va Quinn. –Decía sin ganas.-

Maribel: Mi amor, Quinn tampoco quiere irse pero sus papás la están obligando y nadie puede hacer nada.

Eran las 12:00, cuando Santana fue a buscar a Quinn ambas jugaron hasta las 3:00 ya que Quinn se tenía que a listar para irse. Cuando Quinn se despedía de Santana, esta le colgó el collar con la letra "s" en el cuello de la rubia.

Quinn: ¿Qué es esto? –Decía tomando la letra con sus manos.-

Santana: -Llorando.- Para que no me olvides jamás, me recuerdes, mira. –Señalaba la letra "Q" que colgaba de su cuello.- Yo tengo la tuya.

Noah llego a despedirse de ella, con el llego una niña desconocida para Quinn.

Noah: Lauren, ella es Quinn, es mi… mejor amiga. –Abrazaba a Quinn y le daba una carta y un portarretrato con una foto de él, Quinn y Santana.-

Lauren: ¿Qué hay? –Decía inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.-

Judy: Quinn, hay que irnos cielo.

Santana comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

Santana: No, por favor no te vayas Quinn. –Le decía desconsoladamente.-

Quinn: Adiós San, te prometo que regresare. –besaba la letra "s" y luego a su mejor amiga, a Noah le dio un abrazo y muchos besos en la mejilla y solo le dedico una sonrisa a Lauren y entonces se fue.-

Los padres de Quinn la llevaron al aeropuerto, para que ella tomara su vuelo directo a Londres, donde la recogería Susan, su tía, y madre de Brittany; ya que su padre no la quería volver a ver durante un largo rato.

Quinn: -Iba llorando en el avión, ya que iba leyendo la carta que le había dado su mejor amigo.- Noah. –Susurro su nombre con un tono de tristeza y emoción.-

Despues de leer la carta, la pequeña rubia se sumió en un sueño que duro todo el trayecto hasta Londres.

Azafata: -Sacudiendo levemente a Quinn.- Linda, despierta, ya hemos llegado.

Quinn: -Tallando sus pequeños ojos.- Gracias, por despertarme señorita.- Le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que iluminaban más que el sol mismo.-

Al bajar del avión, Quinn se ponía de puntillas para buscar a su tía, la cual divisó rápidamente al ver una cabellera rubia que resaltaba sobre toda la multitud.

Susan: -Abrazando a Quinn y levantándola del suelo.- Quinn me alegra verte hace mucho que no te veía, que grande estas.- Decía con una gran sonrisa.-

Quinn: -Riendo.- Tía me viste hace un mes.

Susan: Lo sé, pero siento como si fueran siglos.

Poco después del reencuentro de las dos rubias, la mayor llevo a Quinn al internado donde pasaría varios años; el cual era inmenso, y de un color gris y triste, que no ayudaba mucho al estado de ánimo que tenía Quinn.

Susan: Bien cariño, ya hemos llegado.

Al entrar llegaron con la recepcionista la cual les dio el número de la habitación en la que se hospedaría Quinn, que por fortuna la compartiría con su prima Brittany, la cual al verla gritó de la emoción y abrazó fuertemente a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Brittany: -Casi llorando de la emoción.- Quinnie, te he extrañado con toda mi alma.

Quinn: -Sonriendo por la reacción de su prima.- Yo también te eh echado de menos Britt.

Brittany: Ven te daré un recorrido después desempacaremos todo esto. –Jalo a Quinn fuera de la habitación.-

Quinn: -Debido a la rapidez que la llevaba su prima, no vio a un niño alto que iba pasando por ahí.- Lo siento tanto, no te había visto.- Disculpándose rápidamente.-

Niño: -Regalándole una sonrisa ladeada que tanto lo caracterizaban.- No importa, aunque no me explico cómo no me viste, si soy enorme.- Decía riéndose.- Por cierto me llamo Finn, Finn Hudson.

Quinn: -Dándole una sonrisa que enamoran a cualquiera.- Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Quinn Fabray. –Tendiéndole la mano en modo de saludo.-

7 AÑOS DEPUES

En su habitación, en la cual había pasado los últimos 7 años de su vida, se encontraba una rubia de impresionantes ojos verdes, escribiendo un mensaje en su celular a alguien el cual decía: "¡San!, ¡vuelvo mañana! (: "

Del otro lado del mundo, una latina de cuerpo de infarto, se encontraba en estado de shock al leer un mensaje que pensaba que jamás llegaría.

**N/A: **_Lo prometido es deuda (: aquí está el otro capítulo; perdón por tanto Quinntana (:, pero WE LOVE QUINNTANA. Por favor dejen sus reviews que nos ayudan mucho._


	4. Chapter 4: Estoy de vuelta

_**Disclaimer: **__No somos dueños de absolutamente nada, solamente de la trama de la historia._

_HOLAAA (:_

_**Capítulo 4:**__ Estoy de vuelta._

Una rubia de hipnotizantes ojos verdes, se encontraba en un avión con destino a "Lima, Ohio", en pocas y sencillas palabras, su hogar. Estaba en un estado de emoción total, una emoción que no había sentido hacía ya varios años. Iba sentada justo en medio de dos personas, una de ellas era su prima rubia con ojos azules, Brittany. Y la otra persona que iba a su lado era nada más y nada menos que su ahora novio Finn Hudson.

Quinn: -Volteando a ver a su novio.- No puedo creer que vaya a volver después de tantos años.-Menciono con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-

Finn: -Dándole una sonrisa ladeada sin mucho entusiasmo.- Sí.

Quinn: No suenas muy emocionado, ¿no estas feliz? –Pregunto haciendo una carita de cachorrito abandonado.-

Finn: -Derritiéndose por completo por la cara de su rubia.- Claro que sí, estoy feliz si tu estas feliz.-Dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso.-

Brittany: -Interrumpiendo por completo el momento.- ¿Falta mucho para llegar Quinnie? Ya me aburrí.-Decía poniendo una carita triste.-

Quinn: -No Briit, en unos minutos más llegamos.-

En eso un chico de ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve, se asomaba por unos de los asientos que estaban delante de ellos.

Kurt: -Dando un suspiro de alivio.- Menos mal, ya necesitaba darme un baño de espuma, ponerme mascarillas y mis cremas, porque esta piel no se cuida sola chicos.

Quinn: -Riéndose por el comentario de su mejor amigo.- Ya, no se preocupen, pronto llegaremos y conocerán a mis dos mejores amigos.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa al imaginarse a sus dos amigos ya cambiados por la adolescencia.-

Minutos más tarde el avión ya se encontraba aterrizando en el aeropuerto. La rubia de ojos verdes fue la primera en bajar, ya que se encontraba demasiado entusiasta que no podía esperar un segundo más para reencontrarse con su mejor amigo y con su casi hermana.

Quinn se encontraba buscando con la mirada a su hermana latina, ya que Santana iba a ir por ella.

Brittany: ¿A quién buscas Quinnie?

Quinn: A Santana, ella me dijo que vendría por mi. Y ¿Si se olvido de venir por mi? –Dijo bajando la mirada tristemente.-

Finn: -Mirando a su novia.- No te preocupes amor, a lo mejor se retraso por el tráfico.- Decía intentando animar a Quinn.-

Pero Quinn no le presto mucha atención, ya que su vista se desvió rápidamente al ver una singular mohawk.

Kurt: -Pasando su mano en frente de la cara de Quinn.- Cariño, ¿estás bien?

La rubia en lugar de contestar siguió viendo al chico, el cual al sentir la intensa mirada de Quinn, giró su cabeza topándose asi con dos ojos verdes, de los cual el llevaba enamorado desde su infancia… Hasta en día de hoy. Quinn al ver nuevamente a su mejor amigo sintió una calidez que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Quinn: -Corriendo, dejando atrás a sus amigos.-¡ NOAH! –Gritó con la emoción de una niña pequeña que le acaban de dar sus regalos de navidad.-

Noah: -Sonriendo ampliamente, como no lo hacia en años.- ¡Quinn! –Gritó de la emoción mientras la abrazaba y le daba varias vueltas en el aire.-

Quinn: -Casi llorando de la emoción.- Noah, cuanto has crecido, por poco y no te reconozco.

Noah: Pues tu también has cambiado, ya no eres una pequeña niña rubia. –Le da una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que siempre le habían gustado a Quinn.-

Quinn: ¿Dónde está San? –Le preguntó a Noah mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana.-

Noah: -Mirando intensamente a Quinn.- Mmm… No lo se, dijo que iba al baño con…

En ese instante una rubia de baja estatura y de ojos verdes llegó corriendo a Noah y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Kitty: Puck, mi amor, ¿quién es ella? –Cuestionó a su novio, mirando a Quinn.-

Noah: -Sintiendose incomodo por la presencia de Kitty.- Linda, ella es Quinn, mi mejor amiga.

Kitty: -Sonriendole amablemente a Quinn.- Es un placer al fin conocer a la famosa Quinn Fabray.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano a la otra rubia.-

Quinn: -Saliendo de su estado de shock.- Um… Si, también es un gusto conocerte.- Sonriendo incómodamente.-

El ambiente en el que se encontraban estaba tan tenso, que la tensión podía ser atravesada con un cuchillo. De pronto todo ese ambiente fue roto por un gritó lleno de emoción.

Santana: -Corriendo emocionadamente hacia Quinn y la abrazó por la espalda.- ¡QUINN! ¡AL FIN VOLVISTE! ¡NO VUELVAS A IRTE!

Quinn: -Volteando para ver a su hermana cara a cara.- San… Dios, te extrañe tanto.- Abrazando a la latina y dándole muchos besos en sus mejillas.-

Santana: -Riendo por las cosquillas que le causaban aquellos besos.- Yo también te eh…

Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, la mirada de Santana se dirigió hacia otra rubia, pero esta era más alta y de unos inocentes ojos azules como si el cielo habitara en ellos. Tan concentrada estaba viendo a aquella rubia que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otras dos personas que venían con ella hasta que el chico de ojos azules habló.

Kurt: Por Dios Quinn. –Suspiraba agitado.- No vuelvas a correr de esa manera.

Quinn: -Mirando con pena a sus amigos y novio.- Lo siento chicos pero la emoción me ganó.

Finn: -Abrazando a su novia.- No importa mi amor, en ese tiempo pude ir por las maletas.

Brittany: -Mirando a la latina.- Quinn… ¿Tu amiga está bien?

Quinn: -Viendo a Santana.- San, ¿sigues aquí?

Santana: -Saliendo de su estado de embobamiento.- ¿Qué? Ah si, si, es solo que estaba recordando algo. –Mintió la latina.-

Quinn: Esta… Bien.

Kurt: Hola, soy Kurt, ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Noah: No tan rápido porcelana.

Kurt: -Indignado.- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Noah: Porcelana. –Ignorándolo.- ¿Quién es ese gigantón? –Decía frunciendo el ceño.-

Finn: El novio de Quinn. –Decía abrazando a la rubia por la cintura y atrayéndola más a el.- ¿Y tú eres?

Noah: Noah Puckerman, Puck para ti. Amigo de Quinn.

Brittany: Y yo soy Brittany, pero me pueden decir Britt. –Decía la hermosa chica, sonriendo.-

Santana: -Sonríe.- Tienes un nombre hermoso Brittany.

Brittany: -Roja como un tomate en primavera.- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? ¿Es tan lindo como tú?

Santana: -risa nerviosa.- Me llamo Santana, Santana López. Pero me puedes decir, San o Sanny o como tu quieras.

Noah: ¿Qué? –Decía viendo a su hermana como si fuera un bicho.-

Kitty: Bueno, ya podemos irnos?

Quinn: Si, por favor.

Noah: Esta bien. –Decía tomando una de las maletas de quien fuera y metiéndola al auto.-

Kurt: Oye amigo cuidado, eso cuesta más que tu vida. –Decía chico de cautivantes ojos azules.-

Noah solo frunció el ceño y les abrió la puerta. 20 minutos más tarde ya habían llegado.

Quinn se bajó del auto, y apenas toco el piso salieron montones de personas gritando

"¡SORPRESA!" Judy salió con una amplia sonrisa a recibir a su hija.

Quinn: Mamá, ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Judy: -Baja la cabeza.- Nos divorciamos cielo.

_**N/A: **__Aquí les traemos el cuarto cap, de nuestra historia. En el siguiente capitulo les contestamos a todos sus reviews. Por favor dejen sus reviews que nos ayudan a seguir a delante. (:_


	5. Chapter 5: Love hurts

_**Disclaimer: **__No somos dueños de nada, solamente de la trama de la historia._

_Discúlpenos por no haber contestado sus reviews, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar escribiendo, pero hacemos lo posible por actualizar cada semana. Les prometemos que próximamente responderemos a todos sus reviews._

_**Cap. 5:**_ Love Hurts.

Quinn: ¿Qué? –Decía con lágrimas en los ojos.-

Judy: Hablaremos de eso después cielo, este es momento de ser feliz. Mira cariño te presento a la hija de una amiga mía. –Llega una morena, de estatura muy pequeña.- Rachel Berry.

Quinn: Hola, ¿Qué tal? –Decía sin interés y en ese preciso momento llegaba una picante latina.-

Santana: Vamos Quinnie, quiero presentarte unos amigos. –Decía llevándose a la rubia casi arrastras.-

Rachel: -Furiosa.- Judy, dijiste que estaría conmigo.

Judy: Si, pero ella tiene más amigos, Santana es su mejor amiga y… -La interrumpe.-

Rachel: No por mucho tiempo. –Decía con una voz llena de malicia, dejando atrás una Judy bastante confundida.-

Con las hermosas y perfectas Quinntanas 3 L_L

Quinn: ¿A quién me tienes que presentar San? –Confundida.-

Santana: Cállate y sígueme. –Reclamo la morena a la hermosa rubia.-

Noah: Mira Quinnie bonita, ella es Mercedes, él es su novio Sam. –Apuntando a los dos chicos.- él es Blaine. –Un hermoso chico con un suéter sonreía ampliamente.- Ella es mi novia Kitty, y ella es la genial Lauren Zizzes. –La abrazaba.- Y esos asiáticos de ahí son Mike y Tina, mejor conocidos como "Tike". –Ambos asiáticos sonrieron.-

Quinn: -Sonriéndoles a todos.- Mucho gusto chicos, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray.

En ese momento llegaron 2 chicos y una hermosa rubia de impactantes ojos azules L_L

Quinn: ¡Santo cielo! Casi lo olvido. Les quiero presentar a unas de las personas más importantes para mí. –Santana se puso celosa, ya que no quería que Quinn tuviera alguien que ella considerara muy importante.- él es mi mejor amigo Kurt Hummel. –El chico de suéter se le había quedado viendo muy emocionado.- Él es mi…. Mi novio Finn Hudson, y ella mi hermosa prima Brittany Pierce.

Santana: Hola, ya había tenido el placer de conocer a tu prima, pero no a los otros 2. –Con una sonrisa fingida.-

Quinn: Bueno, pues ahora si los conoces.

Noah que estaba distante desde que Quinn había presentado a todos a su noviecito. Quien se veía que era muy buena persona, pero no para Quinn, para el nadie era digno de estar con Quinn, hasta dudaba que el mismo fuera bueno para estar con ella.

Finn: Hola, Quinnie, muéstrame tu casa. –Decía dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de tus labios.-

Noah: -Extremadamente celoso.- Si, Quinn vamos a mostrarle tu casa a todos.

1 hora más tarde

Finn y Quinn se estaban besando súper apasionadamente.

Noah y Santana los veían, entonces, la latina llena de rabia los separo ya que creía que Quinn era aún una niña.

Santana: Vamos Quinnie, Noah dice que va a cantar. –La arrastraba.-

Llegaron al patio trasero donde había una multitud y había un pequeño e improvisado escenario, y Noah empezó a cantar "Love Hurts"

**Love hurts, Love scars, Love wounds' and mars**

**Any heart not tough or strong enough**

**To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain**

**Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain**

**Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts**

Cuando Quinn escucho la voz de su mejor amigo no podía creer lo hermosa y rasposa que podía llegar a ser. En ese preciso instante Puck vio a Quinn a los ojos.

**I'm young, I know, But even so**

**I know a thing or two - I learned from you**

**I really learned a lot, really learned a lot**

**Love is like a flame It burns you when it's hot**

**Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts**

En ese momento la mirada de Noah se conectó con la de Quinn y empezó a cantar con más sentimiento que antes

**Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness**

**Some fools fool themselves, I guess**

**They're not foolin' me**

**I know it isn't true I know it isn't true**

**Love is just a lie made to make you blue**

**Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts.**

**I know it isn't true I know it isn't true**

**Love is just a lie made to make you blue**

**Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts**

**Ooo-oo, Love hurts Ooo-oo**

Noah acabo de cantar y Quinn fue la primera en aplaudir fuertemente. El bajo del escenario y Quinn corrió hacia a el.

Quinn: ¡Wow Noah, eso fue genial, cantas hermoso!

Noah: Gracias Quinnie.

Santana llego y tomo a Quinn del brazo, evidentemente muy molesta.

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa San? –Preocupada.-

Santana: No quiero que te vuelvas a besar de ese modo con ese gigante. Él es muy mayor para ti y además tú solamente eres una niña.

Quinn: Pero, San, yo lo quiero mucho.

Santana: Y yo a ti, eso no significa que te voy a andar besando.

Quinn: Pero si ya nos besamos una vez…

_N/A: Aclarando, no odiamos a Rachel, al contrario, la amamos, pero en este fanfic será necesario que sea un poco odiado. Los amamos, déjennos sus reviews que nos sirven de mucho. Disculpen que sea super corto, pero es lo que pudimos hacer, en serio disculpen ):_


	6. Chapter 6: Has cambiado

Capítulo 6: Has cambiado.

Disclaimer: No somos dueños de nada, solamente de la trama de la historia.

Santana: -Sintiéndose incomoda por la respuesta de Quinn, simplemente la ignora.- Quinn, ¿Qué harás hoy por la noche? –Preguntaba la latina a su mejor amiga, evadiendo el tema del beso.-

Quinn simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y subió y bajo sus hombros haciendo una señal de que no tenía idea.

Santana: ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo y platicar de lo que nos ha pasado? –Decía abrazando a la rubia por la cintura.-

Quinn: Claro que si Sanny. –Decía abrazando más fuerte a la preciosa morena.-

Un rato más tarde Quinn se encontraba comiendo sentada mientras sus amigos bailaban y platicaban por ahí.

Noah: Hola Quinnie, ¿Qué haces? –Llegando.-

Quinn: Comiendo. –Decía con la boca llena de pastel.-

Noah: -Río al ver así la hermosa rubia, con cuerpo de diosa griega.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana por la noche?

Quinn: Si, está bien. –De repente recordó que saldría esa noche con la latina más perfecta que ella conocía, y se paró de un salto.- Dios, mi cita con San, debo irme a arreglar, nos vemos mañana Noah! –Corrió hacia adentro a cambiar su atuendo y arreglarse para estar con la morena.-

30 minutos más tarde Quinn se estaba pintando llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con lunares negros, y su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio suelto, entonces alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, dio un pequeño brinco y se levantó de su tocador para atender su puerta.

Quinn: Hola… Lo siento no recuerdo tu nombre. –Haciendo una mueca de disculpa.-

Rachel: Oh, no pasa nada, soy Rachel, me puedes decir Rach. –Decía entrando a la alcoba de la rubia y sentándose en su cama.- ¿A dónde vas?

Quinn: -Incomoda por la presencia de Rachel, se sentó en su tocador.- A una cita.

Rachel: ¿Con quién?

Quinn: Con Santana.

Rachel: -La sangre le hirvió a la pequeña judía, y después ideo un plan, hoy pasarían Funny Girl, su musical favorito en la televisión, haría como si no la hubiese oído y haría que Quinn se quedara con ella viendo el musical.- ¿Te gusta Funny Girl? –Dijo acostándose en la cama de la rubia y prendiendo la televisión.-

Quinn: Un poco.

Rachel: Hoy van a pasarla en la tele, vamos a verla. -Puso la mano en la cama haciéndole una señal a Quinn de que se acostara con ella.-

Quinn: Lo que pasa es que San, me está esperando y… -Sintió las manos de Rachel en sus hombros que empujaban a Quinn a la cama.-

Mientras con Santana.

Santana: ¿Dónde estás Quinn? –Se decía a ella misma, viendo su reloj.- *Oh por Dios y si le paso algo?* -Se levantó de la mesa del restaurante y manejo hacia la casa de la rubia a toda velocidad, sus ojos estaba poniéndose cristalinos al pensar en la rubia accidentada.-

Tiempo después la latina llego a casa de la rubia y toco la puerta, Judy no se encontraba en casa, Santana lo sabía y siempre dejaban la llave bajo el tapete, la agarro y entro preocupada, subió corriendo las escaleras y al entrar al cuarto de la rubia sus ojos derramaron las primeras lágrimas, la rubia estaba dormida abrazada a una pequeña morena que Santana odiaba con todo su ser.

Santana: -Azoto la puerta de Quinn y las chicas despertaron, la rubia vio a Santana y comenzó a llorar.- ¿Las desperté? Disculpen. –Sale de la habitación.-

Quinn: -Se levanto de golpe de la cama y corrió con Santana.- San, enserio, perdóname, lo olvide por completo, yo si iba a ir pero Rach llego y… -Interrumpida por la morena.-

Santana: ¿Rach? ¿Ya son amigas? –Gritando.- QUEDATE CON ELLA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME DEJARAS PLANTADA, POR ESTAR CON ESE HOBBIT ODIOSO.

Quinn: -Enfadada.- No le digas de esa manera, es una chica adorable.

Santana comenzaba a ponerse roja del enojo, pero también quería llorar, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Santana llego a su casa encontrándose a Noah, jugando videojuegos.

Santana: -Estallo en llanto.- Noah, no puedo creer lo mucho que Quinn ha cambiado.

Noah: ¿Por qué lo dices? –Viéndola extrañado.- Quinnie es la misma, los pelmazos son sus nuevos amigos. –Decía recordando a la rubia besándose con su novio el gigante.-

Santana: No, Brittany no es ninguna pelmaza, ella es adorablemente hermosa, pero su novio, y Rachel, no merecen estar cerca de Quinn.

Noah: Nadie merece estar con Quinn, ella es sagrada.

Santana: Ella es un ángel, igual que Brittany.

Noah: ¿Quién es Brittany? –Volviendo a jugar.-

Santana: La hermosa rubia, de hermosos ojos, rostro de ángel, cuerpo de tentación y envida de afrodita. –Recordando a Brittany Pierce.-

Noah se estaba imaginando a Quinn, que iba hacia el con un pastel de chocolate, y una camisa de él puesta, Dios es perfecta. Pensaba Noah.

Noah: Quinnie… -Sonriendo.-

Santana: Deja de imaginarte a Quinn desnuda, si no quieres que me meta a tu fantasía pornográfica y te de una patada en el trasero.

Noah: No esta desnuda, esta con un camiseta mía, viene hacia mi con un pastel de chocolate, su favorito. –Voltea a ver a Santana que esta horrorizada al ver a su hermano con una sonrisa estúpida.- San, invite a Quinnie a salir, mañana en la noche y me dijo que sí.

Santana lo ignoro por completo y se fue a su habitación, con mucha rabia, no podía creer que su rubia favorita le hubiese hecho eso. Al día siguiente Noah corrió a casa de Quinn y vio como la rubia estaba sentada con su novio en el sillón, con las piernas arriba de las de él, besándose. Su sangre hervía y solo cerró sus puños. Y se fue a su casa, la cita era hasta en la noche.

En la noche

Noah ya estaba vestido para su cita con Quinn, iba vestido con una camisa de cuadros roja con negro, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos converse desgastados también negros. Él salió de su casa para pasar por la rubia; al tocar su puerta Quinn salió vestida con un vestido blanco con unos converse negros. Noah se encontraba embobado por la rubia, hasta que apareció alguien que no esperaba su presencia en ese momento.

Quinn: Hola Noah.-Dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Espero que no te moleste, pero invite a Finn.

Finn: Hola!.-Decía con entusiasmo el enorme chico.-

Noah: -Con una sonrisa forzada.- Hola… Bueno, nos vamos?

Quinn: -Tomo la mano de Finn.- Si, vamos.

Finn: Esperen, a donde vamos? ¿Por qué no llevamos también a Britt y Kurt?

Quinn: Por mi no hay problema, ¿Podemos llevar a San también?

Noah: -Realmente enojado.- Si, como sea.

Quinn: -Corre a casa de Noah y Santana y toca la puerta.-

Santana: No damos donati…. –Ve a Quinn.- No esta Noah. –Iba a cerrar la puerta.-

Quinn: No, yo sé, ¿Quieres ir conmigo, Noah, Finn y no se quien más a cenar?

Santana: Contigo ya no voy ni a la esquina, porque mejor no invitas a tu buena amiga Rachel. –Cierra la puerta.-

_**N/A: **__perdón por no responder sus reviews, en el prox. Capitulo les respondemos, gracias por sus comentarios, nos ayudan mucho, los amamos :*_


	7. Chapter 7: Firework

_HOLAAAA (: Estamos de vuelta, y con un capítulo que esperemos que les guste tanto como a nosotros nos gustó .Les agradecemos mucho por todos sus reviews, nos sirven de mucho. Sin más preámbulos aquí está el séptimo episodio,_

_**Disclaimer: **__No somos dueños de absolutamente nada, más que la trama de la historia._

Capítulo 7: "Firework"

Quinn: -Se escaparon un par de lágrimas de sus perfectos ojos verdes.- Santana Diabla Puckerman López. –Grito.-

Santana: ¿Qué quieres Lucy? –Salía molesta de su casa.-

Quinn: Quiero una explicación, ¿Por qué odias tanto a Rach? –Dijo con un tono rojo en sus mejillas, la latina sabía que cuando se ponía así era solo una cosa, Quinn estaba molesta.-

Santana: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínica?

Quinn: ¿Sínica? ¿Por querer ser amiga de Rachel? ¿O por qué?

Santana: -Comenzó a llorar dándole la espalda a Quinn.- Por… -Interrumpió la rubia.-

Quinn: -Tomo los hombros de santana y le dio la vuelta.- Sabes perfectamente que odio que me des la espalda, dime, ¿Por qué odias a Rachel? ¿Qué te hiso?

Santana: Cuando recién te fuiste llegó Rachel a vivir enfrente….

*FLASHBACK*

Santana: -Sale de su casa triste.-

Rachel: Hola niña. Soy Rachel Barbra Berry. Y un día seré una estrella. –Decía la judía mientras se sentaba a lado de Santana.-

Santana: -Rio.- Hola, soy Santana.

Rachel: ¿Por qué estas triste?

Santana: Mi mejor amiga Quinn, se fue. –Esconde su cara entre sus pequeñas manos.-

Rachel: Hay niña, no llores, yo puedo ser tu mejor amiga, olvida a esa Quinn.

Santana: Nadie puede ocupar el lugar de Quinnie, ella es y siempre será como mi hermana menor, ¿Quieres ver una foto de ella?

Rachel: -Desinteresada.- Si, como sea.

Santana: -Saca una vieja foto.- Mira, es ella. –Apuntaba a la pequeña rubia.- fue nuestra primera foto juntas.-

Rachel: Esta hermosa. –Le arrebata la foto.- Ahora, es mía.

Santana: No Rachel, por favor, dámela.

Rachel: -Cruzo a su casa.- Ven por ella.

Santana: No me dejan cruzar la calle si mi hermano no esta conmigo, dámela te lo suplico, Quinn es mi mejor amiga, es nuestra primera foto, por favor.

Rachel: No, ahora es mía, también Quinn, ahora es mi mejor amiga. –Le saca la lengua a Santana.-

Santana: Por favor, Rachel, es todo lo que tengo. –Llorando.-

Rachel: -Suelta la foto y esta cae a un charco de agua.-

Santana: ¡No!

Rachel: -Toma la foto y la rompe en mil pedazos.- AHAHAHAHA. –Se empieza a reir.-

Santana: ¿Cómo pudiste tonta narizona? –Llorando.-

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Quinn: San, yo no lo sabía. –Lloraba.- pero, eso no es razón suficiente para odiar a alguien, se le cayó por accidente.

Santana: La rompió, enfrente de mí. Pero se que eso a ti, no te importa, no te quiero ver ahora Quinn, vete. –Cierra la puerta en la cara de Quinn por segunda vez.-

Quinn se sintió realmente mal, adoraba a Santana, se fue a su casa y vio a Noah y a Finn hablando, Noah volteo a ver a Quinn y vio que ella estaba mal, corrió a ella.

Noah: ¿Qué te pasa Quinnie? –La abrazo fuertemente, pero al instante sintió una mano en el hombro que lo hacía para atrás, era nada más y nada menos que Finn.-

Finn: Es mi novia amigo. –Abrazo a Quinn.- ¿Qué pasa Q?

Quinn se separo de Finn, últimamente la chica no se sentía del todo cómoda con su novio, amaba a Finn, pero cuando estaba cerca de Noah, todo era diferente. La rubia fue con el chico de ojos verdes y lo abrazo.

Quinn: Discutí con San, ella no me quiere ver. Me odia. –Chillo la rubia.-

Noah: No, ella está molesta porque así es San, sabes que ella es muy celosa, y pues no ama precisamente a Rachel. –Acariciaba el cabello sedoso de la chica de ojos verdes.-

Finn: -Celoso.- Mira llego Kurt. –La chica se separo de su mejor amigo y corrió con el pequeño chico, el al ver que su mejor amiga estaba llorando la llevo por un helado.-

Noah: Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, adiós. –se va y cierra de un portazo la puerta de su casa.-

Santana: ¿Qué te pasa ahora bro?

Noah: Por la culpa del Frankenteen de su novio, lo odio, me está… digo nos está quitando a Quinnie.

Santana: No me digas. Pues no es solo ese cavernícola, es también el chico de porcelana y ese hobbit odioso y narizón. Noah, recuerdas la canción que le escribimos a Quinn? Creo que es momento de cantársela, la estamos perdiendo.

Noah: Si, es lo mejor.

Santana: Le voy a escribir una nota diciéndole que nos vea en el lago donde están los cisnes.

"Quinnie, te vemos en el lago en donde están los cisnes a las 10:00 p.m.

-San y Noah."

La rubia al llegar a su casa vio una nota que estaba pegada a su puerta, la abrió y la leyó, sonrío al ver que la latina la llamaba Quinnie eso significaba que ya no estaba molesta con ella, después se dirigió al lago, era su lago favorito, mientras caminaba comenzó a recordar.

*FLASHBACK*

Quinn caminando sola, hacia los cisnes, se encontraba sola en ese enorme lago, ya que sus padres no tenían tiempo para ella. Se estaba acercando demasiado a un enorme cisne. Pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de escucho una vocecilla algo chillona.

X: No te acerques demasiado niña, te vas a morir! –Dijo una pequeña niña morena.-

Quinn: -Dio un brinco del susto.- ¿Quién eres tú?

X: Soy tu conciencia. –Bromeo la niña.-

Quinn: -Rio.- Ya, dime ¿Cómo te llamas niña bonita?

X: me llamo Santana, pero todo el mundo, me dice San, o Snixx.

Quinn: Muy bien, te diré Sanny.

Santana: Dime como quieras hermosa.

Quinn: Yo me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray. Pero me dicen Quinn o Quinnie. Dime como tu gustes.

Santana: Okay, te diré Lucy –Ríe.- No te creas, me encanta el nombre de Quinn, no lo había oído antes.

Quinn: Ni yo el de Santana, pero es perfecto, igual que tú. –Dijo coqueta.-

Santana: Bueno Quinnie, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Quinn: Claro que sí.

Entonces llego un niño en una bicicleta con un peinado muy extraño.

Noah: San. –Vio la rubia de ojos verdes y se enamoro profundamente de ella.- Hola, soy Noah.

Quinn: Hola, soy Quinn.

Santana: El es mi hermano Noah, ella es mi nueva amiga Quinnie.

*Fin del flashback*

Quinn llegó al lago y se sentó en una banca a esperar a sus amigos. De repente escucho la melodía de un teclado, y volteo hacia atrás encontrándose a la perfecta latina tocando el teclado, y después sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, se giro y se encontró con el hermoso y sexy chico de ojos verdes y mohawk y entonces Noah empezó a cantar.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?**_

_**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again**_

Noah cantaba tan cerca de su oído con esa voz rasposa y sexy, que le provocaba a Quinn un escalofrío por su espalda.

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin**_

_**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in**_

Esta vez fue el turno de la latina, cantó con tanto empeño, que a la rubia de ojos verdes se le escaparon unas lágrimas traicioneras.

_**Do you ever feel, already buried deep**_

_**Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing**_

El chico del Mohawk acercó su cara a la de Quinn hasta estar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you.**_

_**'Cause there's a spark in you, You just gotta**_

Los hermanos cantaron esa parte juntos, cruzando sus miradas mutuamente.

_**Ignite the light, and let it shine.**_

_**Just own the night, like the Fourth of July**_

Santana canto su línea con su sexy y grave voz, haciendo que Quinn la mirase fijamente

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework. Come on show them what you're worth**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh". As you shoot across the sky**_

Los puckerman cantaron el estribillo juntos. En ese momento Noah se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermana para así cantar juntos.

_**Baby, you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh". You're gonna leave them all in awe**_

Al decir ese verso, fue como si Quinn volviera en el tiempo, y recordara todas las cosas que los hermanos y ella pasaron juntos.

_**You don't have to feel, like a waste of space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

En ese momento la rubia recordó cuando Noah le prometió siempre estar a su lado.

_**If you only knew, what the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane, comes a rainbow**_

Quinn ya no podía contener sus lágrimas, no sabía que había hecho bien para merecer a esas dos personas, casi ángeles de la guarda que siempre habían estado con ella.

_**Maybe the reason why, all the doors are closed**_

_**So you could open one. That leads you to the perfect road**_

Noah recordó cuando a Quinn la mandaron al internado y dejo solos a él y a su Hermana.

_**Like a lightning bolt. Your heart will glow**_

_**And when it's time you know. You just gotta**_

Santana dejó por un momento su teclado para acercarse a Quinn y darle una rosa blanca, su favorita. Mientras Noah cantaba. Después le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y volvió a tocar.

_**Ignite the light. And let it shine**_

_**Just own the night, like the Fourth of July**_

Unos violinistas salieron de la nada para acompañar a los hermanos en esa parte. Haciendo que la melodía sonara con más potencia.

'_**Cause baby, you're a firework. Come on show them what you're worth**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh". As you shoot across the sky**_

En ese momento unos fuegos artificiales de todos colores, iluminaron el oscuro cielo. Dándole un aire mágico y fantástico a la noche.

_**Baby, you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh". You're gonna leave them all in awe**_

Justo cuando Quinn creyó que no podía ser más perfecta su noche; muchos petálos blancos cubrieron el suelo.

_**Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you. And now it's time to let it through**_

"No puedo creer como fue que sobreviví tantos años sin ellos" pensaba la chica de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

'_**Cause baby, you're a firework. Come on show them what you're worth**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh". As you shoot across the sky**_

Otros fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados al cielo, pero éstos decían: "Perdónanos Quinn"

_**Baby, you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh". You're gonna leave them all in awe**_

La rubia no podia creer todo lo que sus mejores amigos habían hecho por ella.

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

Ambos morenos dejaron de tocar para acercarse a Quinn y cantar la última parte acapella y sentados a los lados de ella, quedando así la rubia en medio.

Noah: -Con voz suave.- Y ¿qué dices? ¿Perdonarías a este par de idiotas?

Quinn: -Bajo la cabeza, ya que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no le permitía formular palabra alguna.-

Santana: ¿Por favor? –Dijo regalándole una tierna y dulce sonrisa.-

Quinn: -Aún con los ojos rojos levantó la cabeza.- Joder… No hay nada que perdonar… Son los mejores.

Los hermanos sonrieron ampliamente, y los tres se fundieron en un tierno y caluroso abrazo.

_**N/A: **__¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bonito, feo, asqueroso? Esperamos sus reviews y comentarios. Los amamos como una canción de amor :3_


	8. Chapter 8: Fiesta de Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer: **__No somos dueños de nada, solamente de la trama de la historia :D_

_HOLAAAAA! Esperamos que les guste este capítulo nuevo, yo lloré al final :'(_

Capítulo 8: "Fiesta de cumpleaños"

Noah daba vueltas a la sala hundido en un pensamiento. Cuando de repente escucho su voz, una voz dulce y hermosa que el tanto conocía. Era ella la chica que él quería, la chica que no lo dejaba dormir y si este conseguía el sueño ella era dueña de sus sueños. Quinn Fabray.

Santana: Basta Noah, vas a hacer un agujero en la sala! –Decía enfadada, mientras subía las escaleras de su casa con Quinn.-

Quinn se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, y volvió la mirada al moreno, le dio una amplia sonrisa esas que hacían que el chico callera rendido a sus pies y le después le dijo.

Quinn: Hola Noah. –Dijo la chica bajando las escaleras para darle un gran abrazo.-

Noah: -La abrazo fuertemente.- No lo he olvidado, feliz cumpleaños Quinnie. –Le planta un beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde.-

Quinn: Por Dios, ¡Si te acordaste! –Grito feliz la hermosa chica.-

Noah: Jamás lo olvido. –Dicho eso se arrepintió.- Digo, porque San no deja de decirlo, que es tu cumpleaños ya sabes. –Dijo seco.-

Quinn: ¿Estas molesto conmigo Noah? –Dijo con ojos llorosos.-

Noah: -Rio.- No claro que no, no puedo estar molesto contigo Quinn.

Santana: -Bajo las escaleras gritando asustada.- Oh por Dios, se me perdió Quinn, ella venia conmigo y…. –Ve a los chicos.- Carajo Quinn, me asustaste, me dejaste hablando completamente sola.

Quinn: No he venido en mucho tiempo, pero San, aquí viví casi toda mi infancia, conozco tu casa a la perfección. –Reía la chica.-

Santana: Te iba a dar tu regalo Quinnie. –Hacía una carita de perrito.-

Quinn: No San, no es necesario, de vera…. –Interrumpida por la morena.-

Santana: -Le puso el dedo índice en la boca a la rubia en señal de que guardara silencio.- Cállate, ya lo tengo, y no me quedará, así que ven. –Tomo la mano de la rubia y se la llevo a su habitación.-

Quinn: Santana, que me quieres regalar? –Pregunto ansiosa.-

Santana: -Saca un hermoso vestido verde menta.- ¡Tada! -Sonrió ampliamente; solo la rubia de ojos verdes la hacía sonreír de ese modo, que la preciosa latina consideraba tonto, pero Quinn lo conseguía, conseguía sacar la mejor parte de Santana.-

Quinn: ¡SANTO DIOS, SANNY, ESTA PRECIOSO, ME ENCANTA! –Abrazó a Santana fuertemente, la rubia se separó lentamente y miro a la latina a los ojos, y se acercó rápidamente a su boca y le planto un largo y apasionado beso.-

Mientras con Noah.

Noah: -Hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo Sam Evans.- ¿Sammy? Tienes que acompañarme a comprar unos boletos para el concierto de Taylor Swift que será mañana.

Sam: -Al otro lado de la línea.- Te acompaño a donde sea hermano, pero no me digas Sammy.

Noah: Como sea, paso por ti, en 10 minutos, no quiero esperarte mientras tu estas en el baño como siempre Evans.

Sam: Solo fueron 3 veces Puckerman! Además no puedo salir sin antes revisar mi cabello y mi atuendo, sabes como soy.

Noah colgó. Y salió a casa de su mejor amigo.

Santana: -Se separó lentamente de su mejor amiga.- Quinn…

Quinn: Perdóname San, yo no quise hacerlo… -Baja la mirada.-

Santana: -Le toma del mentón y le sube la mirada.- Yo quería que me besaras Quinn.

Quinn: Eres mi mejor amiga Santana, y te quiero muchísimo.

Santana: Yo mucho más Quinn. –La abraza.-

Con Sam y Noah.

Noah: No puedo creer que me hicieras esperar 30 minutos de nuevo, hablando con tu madre.

Sam: Cuando me marcaste me arregle pero me mire al espejo y no pude creer lo que vi.

Noah: ¿Qué viste?

Sam: Lo hermoso que soy. –Dijo serio.-

Noah: No puedo creer que seas mi mejor amigo, eres un gay.

Sam: -Haciendo voz de chica.- Tu envidia me alimenta cielo.

Noah: -Haciendo voz de chica también.- Esos jeans no quedan con esos zapatos, cariño.

Sam: Que perra. –Golpeo en brazo de Noah.-

Noah: Okay, ya llegamos nada de gays, es nuestro secreto viejo.

Sam: Oye, y ¿Para quienes son los boletos? Tu odias a Taylor Swift viejo. Además dentro de 3 días volvemos a la escuela, como le harás para la gasolina de la motocicleta?

Noah: Son para Quinn, ella es primero.

Sam: Bro, sabes que te apoyo, pero estas con Kitty, ella es nuestra amiga y le harás mucho daño.

Noah: No la amo, solo estoy con ella porque no paraba de acosarme, esa chica está obsesionada conmigo. Realmente me gusta Quinn, ella es todo lo que siempre quise para mi, pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. –Dijo triste.-

Sam: Eres bueno Puck, eres un gran chico, y Quinn tiene suerte no cualquiera gasta 3 meses de gasolina por un par de boletos para ver a Taylor. Eres grande hermano.

Noah: -Sonríe con las ocurrencias de su amigo.- Gracias.

1 hora más tarde los chicos ya tenían los boletos y se dirigían a casa de Puck a bañarse y cambiarse para la fiesta de disfraces que daría la rubia en un salón.

Santana: Noah, me iré con Quinn a la fiesta, te veo a allá. –Sale por la puerta vestida diablita sexy para encontrarse con Quinn vestida como un ángel, pero era un ángel extremadamente sexy.- Dios Quinn, estas que matas. –Le da un beso muy cerca de los labios.-

Quinn: Tú estás que matas Santana Diabla, te ves más que perfecta. –La abraza y después se suben al auto de Quinn y se van.-

Santana: ¿Dónde es la fiesta? –Volteo a ver a su mejor amiga, que se veía muy hermosa, realmente era una de las chicas más hermosas del planeta.-

Quinn: Es en un salón Sanny, y lo mejor es que es sin adultos, solo nosotros. –Decía feliz.-

Santana: Genial, eso significa que habrá bebidas? –Dijo con malicia.-

Quinn: Así es López. –Sonrió ampliamente.-

Santana: Adoro que sonrías de esa manera, haces mis días perfectos, ¿Lo sabes no es así?

Quinn: No lo sabía San, no quiero que tu novia quien vaya a ser, sea más importante que yo –Haciendo un puchero.-

Santana: Ninguna de mis novias, ni siquiera mi esposa, será más importante que tú Lucy Fabray.

Quinn: Ni mi esposo, o mis novios serán más importantes que tu Diabla López.

Santana: Sabes que no me cala que me digas Diabla.

Quinn: Ya llegamos. –Decía apagando el auto y saliendo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a su cita de esta noche ósea su mejor amiga Santana.-

Santana: Muy amable señorita. –Baja del auto y se dirigen al salón donde ya se encontraban varios de sus amigos bailando.-

En el salón estaban Mercedes vestida de princesa, también estaba Artie que iba vestido de Robin (de Batman), estaba Brittany vestida Katy Perry y Finn iba de pirata, estaba algo muy peludo que no se sabía quién era hasta que se dio la vuelta y vieron de quien se trataba de Lauren, Rachel iba vestida como Britney Spears en "Baby one more time" para seducir a Noah, Kurt de R2-D2, y Mike y Tina estaban vestidos de vampiros. Cuando las chicas iban entrando llegaron Blaine vestido de C3po, Noah vestido de Superman y Sam que iba vestido de príncipe, Kitty llego atrás de Noah vestida de Gatubela que al parecer se lo había comprado en donde sea que las prostitutas se compraran la ropa ya que iba con escasas prendas.

Kitty: Noah, mi amor… -Lo besa apasionadamente.-

Noah: -Que no pudo resistirse aumento lo apasionado del beso, mientras las Quinntana, Blaine y Sam iban con los demás.-

Quinn: Sanny, vamos por algo de ponche. –Se lleva a la latina por bebida.-

Kurt: ¿Qué se supone que son chicas?

Santana: No es obvio porcelana?

Kurt: No.

Santana: Soy una diablita sexy. –Dándole vuelta a la cola postiza.- Y Quinn, es una sexy angelita. –Dándole una sonrisa pícara a Quinn.- Y tu de que se supone que estas vestido de un robot o algo asi?

Kurt: No, yo soy r2-d2 ósea Arturito. –Las chicas rieron hasta llorar.-

Blaine: Hola r2-d2, yo soy tu amigo c3po. –Decía haciéndole como un adorable robot.-

Lauren: -Llego mientras empujaba a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.- Y yo soy chewbacca.

Quinn: ¿En dónde está Noah? –Dijo preocupada.-

Santana: No lo sé… -Al estar buscando a su hermano con la mirada, vio a una hermosa y alta rubia que iba vestida de Katy Perry, era la chica que la había enamorado.- Ahora vuelvo. –Se fue y se paró frente a la alta rubia.- Hola Britt.

Brittany: Hola, Santana! –Dijo feliz.- Wow, estas preciosa!

Santana: -Nerviosa.- Gracias, tú, tú te ves más.

Brittany: Gracias, eres adorable Sanny.

Santana: Tú eres adorable Britt.

Entonces de la nada llego Noah y Kitty que evidentemente venían de tener relaciones.

Kitty: Hola San, y hola…

Brittany: Britt. –Sonríe.-

Noah: Ven cariño, deja a Santana con su conquista. –Tomo de la mano a Kitty.-

Santana: Disculpa a mi hermano, es un idiota.

Brittany: No, para nada, es un honor que crean que soy tu conquista, eres preciosa Santana.

Santana: Brittany, eres preciosa, y quiero decirte algo. Yo jamás pensé tener este sentimiento de nuevo, la primera vez que sentí lo que contigo siento fue con Quinn, pero ella no es para mi, pero Brittany contigo siento algo muy fuerte, no sé si sea amor, pero estoy enamorada de ti, Brittany, antes pensaba que no era merecedora de sentir algo así por alguien pero llegaste tú, y no lo sé, simplemente me enamore de ti y… -La interrumpe.-

Brittany: Sé que es raro, pero yo también siento algo por ti, pero no puedo Santana, eres menor que yo, me gustas, realmente eres una chica increíble y eres hermosa, pero no puedo estar contigo, de esa forma, podemos ser amigas. –La latina escucho su corazón partirse por la mitad, le dolió como le dolió cuando Quinn se fue al internado, la chica que amaba la había rechazado.-

Santana: -Con voz entre cortada.- Lo- Lo entiendo Britt, si me permites. –Corrió al baño lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró ahí a llorar.-

N/A: Dejen sus reviews, los queremos :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLAAA (: Al fin hemos vuelto con un capítulo nuevo, disculpen por la tardanza y esperamos que lo disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__No somos dueños de nada, solamente nos pertenece la trama de la historia._

_**Capítulo 9: **__Confundida._

Quinn corrió al baño a ver a su mejor amiga a la cual le acababan de romper el corazón. Cuando llego a la entrada del baño vio que estaba cerrada con llave.

Quinn: San, ábreme por favor. –Dijo la rubia casi llorando.-

Santana: Déjame sola Lucy. –Llorando.- te lo suplico.

Quinn: No, no te voy a dejar, eres mi mejor amiga, además eres mi cita de esta noche. –Se recargo en la puerta.-

Santana: -abrió la puerta e hiso que la rubia cayera, ambas rieron.- Lo siento mucho Quinnie. –Dándole un besito en la frente.-

Quinn: Esta bien, no pasa nada. –La abrazo.-

Santana vio que Brittany pasó a lado de Kurt y comenzó a llorar abrazada a la despampanante rubia.

Finn llegó de la nada y tomo a Quinn del brazo haciéndola levantarse del suelo. Santana vio a Finn más alto que lo de costumbre ya que ella seguía tirada en el piso con su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Finn: Quinnie, te he estado buscando cielito lindo. –Dijo con un tono de voz que Quinn conocía muy bien, Finn estaba ebrio.-

Quinn: Finn, estás ebrio, de nuevo, sabes que odio que tomes. –Dijo molesta.-

Finn: solo fueron un par de copas cariño. –Apretó con fuerza el brazo de Quinn.-

Quinn: Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño. –Dijo viendo como apretaba su brazo.-

Finn apretó con más fuerza el brazo de su hermosa novia, haciendo que ella soltara un ligero grito de dolor, la morena se levanto del suelo, y tomo a Quinn del otro brazo estirándola hacia ella, haciendo que el chico soltara a la chica de ojos verdes.

Finn: Suéltala, ella es mía. –Dijo aparentemente muy molesto.-

Quinn: -Con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus perfectos ojos.- Sanny, déjalo por favor, no quiero que te haga daño a ti también. –Quinn siguió a Finn hasta el estacionamiento del salón y se subió al auto del alto y apuesto chico.-

Santana corrió en busca de su hermano, cuando lo encontró le conto lo sucedido con Quinn, Noah se puso rojo del coraje, nadie le podía poner una mano encima a Quinn y menos ese gigante, corrió al estacionamiento donde afortunadamente los encontró adentro del auto de Finn. Noah abrió la puerta del copiloto y saco a la rubia, cuando por fin ella estaba fuera del carro azoto la puerta furioso.

Finn se bajo del auto muy enojado y tomo a Noah de las solapas y lo levanto del suelo.

Quinn: Finn, por favor, no. –Llorando y golpeando a Finn en la espalda.-

Finn: -Tiró a Noah al suelo como si fuese un trapo viejo y volteo a ver a Quinn.- Lo siento Quinn.

Quinn: No Finn, te conviertes en una bestia cuando tomas de ese modo, no recuerdas nada, no me respetas. –Llorando.-

Finn: Cielo, discúlpame. –La besa.-

Quinn: -Se separa rápidamente.- No, aléjate de mi.

Finn hiso caso omiso y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con rudeza. Noah se levanto del suelo y golpeo la espalda baja de Finn este cayó al suelo.

Quinn corrió hacia Noah y se puso atrás de él, Noah solo tenía una misión en la vida y era proteger a Quinn. Santana salió a ver cómo iba su hermano y su hermana junto con Kurt, Blaine y Lauren.

Finn empezó a golpear fuertemente a Noah hasta que pudo tomar a Quinn.

Quinn: Suéltame, Finn.

Santana corrió hacia adentro en busca de alguien que la pudiera ayudar, en otras palabras iba por Sam y Mike.

Los chicos salieron y encontraron que Finn estaba forzando a Quinn a que tuvieran relaciones en plena calle y a Noah inconsciente, Sam y Mike corrieron hacia donde estaban Finn y Quinn, Sam tiro del chico alto por un brazo mientras el guapo asiático lo tomaba del torso entre los dos lograron separarlo de Quinn. Santana corrió hacia donde estaba Noah tirado y le dio unas cachetadas pequeñas para que reaccionara. Noah despertó y dio un salto.

Noah: Quinn, como esta Quinn? Donde esta?

Santana: Quinn esta… -Se calló.-

Noah: -Tomo de los brazos a Santana y la estrujo.- ¿Dónde esta mi Quinn?

Santana estallo en risas.

Santana: Ella esta bien, esta ahí. –Apunto a la rubia.-

Noah: Carajo López me espantaste!

Santana: Jamás dejaría que un estúpido le hiciera daño a mi Quinnie. –Dijo sonriente.-

Lauren: Tú no hiciste nada López, huiste como una cobarde.

Santana: Fui a buscar a Sam y Mike, Zizzes.

Lauren: Si claro. –Dijo rodando los ojos.-

Noah: -Se levantó y fue hacia Quinn.-

Santana: Si de nada, no fue nada. Solamente te ayude a despertar de tu coma. –Ella y Lauren rieron.-

Noah: ¿Estás bien Quinn?

Quinn: -Llorando.- Muchas gracias Noah. –Le da un beso en la mejilla.-

Noah: -Abrazando fuertemente a la ojiverde.- No tienes que agradecerme nada hermosa, yo vivo para protegerte.

Quinn: -Sonrojándose por las palabras del chico.- Gracias, nunca me abandones. –Escondió su cara en el cuello del moreno.-

Noah: -Sonriendo enternecido por las palabras de su amor platónico.- Ni loco linda.

Lauren: -Apareciendo delante de ambos chicos.- Bueno basta de cursilerías, ¿podemos volver adentro? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, no creo aguantar un segundo más sin comer. –Decía agarrando su estomago para enfatizar sus palabras.-

Santana: -Llegando junto a la robusta chica y abrazándola por los hombros.- Si hermana yo te apoyo, si no como algo ahora moriré de desnutrición. –Río junto a Lauren.-

Noah: -Rodó sus ojos fastidiado.- Si, lo que sea, ustedes solo piensan en dos cosas, en comer como si no hubiera un mañana y en joderme la existencia.

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias del chico del mohawk.

Quinn: -Soltándose de los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo.- Vamos Sanny por algo de comida para ti. –Agarro la mano de su sexy amiga latina y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa.-

Blaine: -Sonriendo adorablemente.- Bueno, volvamos todos adentro, ¡esto es una fiesta y no un funeral! –Gritó entusiasmado.-

Kurt: -Quedó embobado por la perfecta sonrisa del pequeño chico vestido de robot.- Ustedes adelántense, yo llamaré a mi padre para que venga por Finn.

Todos asintieron, casi habían olvidado por completo la presencia del enorme chico inconsciente. Mientras el afeminado chico realizaba la llamada, los demás se adentraban en el salón y seguían con la fiesta.

Quinn: -Llevándose a Santana a un lugar apartado de los demás.- San, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con Britt? –Preguntó con preocupación.-

Santana: -Bajando la mirada.- Si, no pasó nada. –Soltó un pequeño sollozo.-

Quinn: -Levantando la cara de la latina.- No me mientas, te conozco, ya dime qué te pasa hermosa.

Santana: -No pudo contenerse más, y se soltó a llorar dolorosamente.- Brittany me rechazó. –Soltó rápida y dolorosamente con un dejo de tristeza.-

Quinn: -Abrazó a la desconsolada chica.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué te rechazó? Y por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Brittany? Santana López. –Dijo desesperada por una repuesta.-

Santana: Tenía miedo a que te enojaras conmigo.

Quinn: ¿Cómo me voy a enojar? Eres mi mejor amiga, no mi novia.

Santana: Eso ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. –Decía más triste.-

Quinn: San, yo estaré aquí si lo que quieres es hablar, te amo. –La besa muy cerca de los labios.-

Fue hacia donde estaba Kurt y Blaine. Y empezaron a bailar los tres.

Noah: -Llego con Quinn, y la acerco a él casi podían sentir sus respiraciones ambos estaban nerviosos.- T-Tengo una sorpresa para t-ti.

Quinn: -Muy nerviosa.- ¿Qu-Qué pasa Noah?

Noah: Tengo algo para ti.


End file.
